


Any Slight Acquaintance

by KellyLiz



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyLiz/pseuds/KellyLiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline struggles with the loss of her friendship with Darcy. Future fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Slight Acquaintance

**Author's Note:**

> “But angry people are not always wise”- Pride and Prejudice
> 
> Companion piece to [ Moving Day](http://archiveofourown.org/works/964863).

October 19, 2013

“…and open the wine so it has a chance to breathe,” Catherine directed one of her caterer’s as Caroline made her way across the living room. “Caroline!” Catherine swung around and saw her. “I’m so glad you arrived. How was your trip?”

“Uneventful,” Caroline replied. “Is there anything you need help with before your guests arrive?”

“No, thank you for offering. Everything is under control.” As if to contradict herself, Catherine had turned away almost before the last words were out of her mouth and was instructing another caterer how she wanted the candles placed. 

Caroline looked around and tried to calm her nerves. It had been several weeks since she had last seen Darcy and she looked forward to tonight. Of course, seeing Darcy also meant seeing Lizzie, as they were apparently joined at the hip. Caroline hoped she’d have a chance to have a conversation alone with Darcy. She had talked to him only a few times over the past several months since he and Lizzie had started dating.

She missed him. Not just as a prospective lover, a yearning she had nursed for years, but she missed their friendship. Caroline missed his observations often laced with dry wit, his dependability, his intelligent conversation, even his social awkwardness. She hadn’t realized until he was gone how much she relied on him to be there, to talk to and commiserate with over, well, everything.

For such a long time she had hoped he would make a move to change their relationship from platonic to romantic. That hope, and any excuses she had tried to drum up for him, had died as she watched him fall for Lizzie Bennet. Their friendship had become strained after Darcy had watched Lizzie’s first 60 videos, then virtually non-existent once Caroline pretty much admitted to contriving Jane’s fake indiscretion and duping Darcy. Caroline cringed when she thought of how Darcy must regard her now. He valued honesty and a strong sense of ethics, both of which had been missing in her once the Bennet sisters arrived in their lives. 

An hour later, guests started arriving. It was a small gathering, just a few close friends and employees of Catherine’s. Caroline nursed a martini and caught up with Fitz. If Fitz noticed how frequently her eyes looked over his shoulder at the door, he did not comment. 

She heard Lizzie’s laugh first. How someone that small could be so loud was a mystery to Caroline. Her eyes brightened as she saw Darcy’s tall form coming in behind his petite girlfriend. Darcy’s arm was around Lizzie, his hand possessively holding her waist and he looked down at Lizzie obviously enamored. It seemed so contrary to his nature. Caroline had never imagined him to be the type of guy who would allow others to see him act so whipped.

Fitz followed her eyes and turned around. “Hey Darcy and Lizzie!” he called a greeting, and they walked over. Caroline noted that Darcy looked even better than she remembered. Lizzie must have thought so also, she had her arm wrapped around him and was pressed to Darcy’s side. It was a bit tacky to plaster yourself to your boyfriend at his aunt’s house, Caroline reflected. 

Fitz grinned at Lizzie. “What do you think of the 49ers making it back to the Super Bowl this year?”

Lizzie tossed her hair. “They were slaughtered by the Seahawks last month—and they’re in the same division. I’d say their chances are slim.”

Fitz smirked at her. “You’re pretty convincing. If I didn’t know better, I’d think you actually followed football.”

Lizzie and Darcy both laughed. Caroline frowned. She didn’t know or care what they were talking about, but it wasn’t enjoyable being the outsider. Lizzie saw her expression and took pity on her. “I like to tease Fitz about his precious 49ers. I go online to find out just enough about them to egg him on.”

“Oh.” Caroline didn’t know what to add. Lizzie and Fitz’s banter just seemed pointless.

“I heard you recently visited Bing and Jane, Caroline.” Lizzie’s voice conveyed just enough warmth to sound personable but not intimate. “How are they?” 

“Fine.” Caroline’s reply was brusque and she didn’t bother to sound convincing. She didn’t see why Bing was so excited about his new job. Working with underprivileged children was important, but being a doctor would have been more significant. Lizzie raised her eyebrows at Caroline’s tone, but did not comment.

“So…not awkward,” Fitz said under his breath, looking down. Lizzie and Darcy shared a look. Caroline wondered if everything she did now was wrong. 

Caroline pasted on a smile and tried again. They continued to talk, the inconsequential conversation of people with unresolved history between them. Caroline paid more attention to Darcy’s body language than to his words. He still watched Lizzie with that longing look Caroline remembered. (At Netherfield, Caroline had been tempted more than once to bring in a hose in and spray him down.) Now Lizzie matched it with her own stare, just as intense as Darcy’s. (Actually, she wouldn’t mind hosing Lizzie down either—except that would just get Darcy more excited.) And even as they listened and conversed with Caroline, it almost felt as if they were engaged in their own private conversation. Darcy’s hand kept caressing Lizzie’s bare shoulder or moving down her side to cup her waist. He had once mocked people who were openly affectionate in public. 

Dinner was served. Caroline was seated too far away from Darcy to talk with him, and she purposefully turned away from his side of the table so her eyes wouldn’t betray her by how often they gravitated towards him. She had difficulty concentrating on the trivial conversations around her as her mind kept whirling around thoughts of Darcy. 

The evening dragged after dinner. Lizzie and Darcy remained glued together. Finally, she saw Lizzie laughing with Brandon and Fitz, while Darcy was with his aunt Catherine on the other side of the room. She made her way to Catherine’s side, and after a few more minutes, Catherine excused herself. Now that Caroline had Darcy alone, she wasn’t sure what to say.

“I’m really pleased for you, Darcy.” She hoped her tone sounded more sincere to him than it did to her. “You seem to be doing well with Lizzie.”

For a second his eyes glowed. Just hearing Lizzie’s name brought that reaction to his expression. “Thank you. I’ve never been happier.”

“How is Domino doing?” Even though she had brought up Lizzie, she needed to change the subject. She noticed his glance flicking over her shoulder to look for Lizzie. Couldn’t the needy bastard stand to be without her for 10 minutes? 

“Very well. We’re continuing to make upgrades to the software and our sales have exceeded projections to this point.” He sounded so formal and polite. She could be any slight acquaintance he was forced to talk to.

“How is Gigi?” She wanted to talk about something more personal. Something to remind him how close she once was with him.

“She’s having a great time in Sanditon. She’s coming home next week to visit me and Lizzie.” Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie. Everything revolved around Lizzie in Darcyland.

“How do you feel about Gigi not going to grad school?” Caroline asked, hoping he wasn’t thrilled about Gigi’s change of plans. That he had just been putting on a good show of support when Gigi first told him on the Domino video last summer. That he would feel the way she did when Bing dropped out of medical school.

“I’m glad she is pursuing what she wants to do.” He didn’t sound defensive, but proud. “Gigi has a wonderful work ethic and is very determined. She’ll be excellent at whatever she does.”

Caroline frowned. He had changed so much in the last year. Once, they had so much in common. A chasm had opened up between them and she could feel it widening as they spoke.

“So you’re not unhappy she won’t receive an advanced degree?” She watched him remember his words at Netherfield. He didn’t flinch from his altered view but addressed it openly.

“No, I now believe graduate studies are not for everyone.” Darcy spoke carefully in his measured voice. “What was the best way for me or Lizzie may not be the best way for Gigi.” Of course, he lumped himself with Lizzie. No need to mention Caroline also had her master’s degree. Obviously, Caroline was not a part of the happy little Darcy family.

Caroline felt her frustration mount. There didn’t seem to be any connection between them. His eyes were shielded, distant. They looked at her so differently than they looked at Lizzie. She wanted to prick that indifference, that barrier that seemed to hold her at arm’s length. “Aren’t you nervous Lizzie might change her mind again? She really hated you at one point.”

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she wanted to call them back. Not because of the flash of vulnerability she’d seen in Darcy’s eyes-- he’d get over that at one bat of Lizzie’s eyelashes. Nor was she that worried it would affect their already distant relationship. Darcy would take the gibe like a man (meaning ignore it). She regretted it because of the fresh pain that broke out at the realization that the only way she could reach Darcy was through his feelings for Lizzie. How pathetic was that. That she, who had once hoped to share her life with him, had so little effect on him now.

A whirling tangle of pale arms and legs, a blue dress and red hair, otherwise known as Lizzie, charged up from behind Caroline and wrapped her arms around Darcy, obviously upset with what she had overheard. Lizzie’s protectiveness of Darcy cut the knife deeper in Caroline’s heart. Lizzie’s defensive words of love didn’t matter, but Darcy’s reaction—how his expression blazed up in an instant for Lizzie—further crushed Caroline. 

Caroline turned and left. There was nothing to salvage from this conversation. She walked over to get another drink from Catherine’s open bar and almost collided with Fitz. 

“Hey Caroline,” something in his tone told her he had overheard as well. “Would you show me Catherine’s new painting? She told me it was in the library.”

It was a pretty flimsy excuse to get her away, but the sympathy in Fitz’s voice made Caroline realize how close to tears she was. She let Fitz steer her to the library and privacy.

“Are you okay?” He asked as soon as he’d closed the door. He came and sat beside her on the leather loveseat.

“No.” Caroline was unable to meet his eyes. She ran her fingers against the smooth leather cushion seam.

Fitz waited. “I just miss him,” Caroline found relief finally telling someone. “He used to be so different. I’m not sure I understand him anymore.”

“He has changed,” Fitz agreed. “But fundamentally, he’s still the same.”

“But he changed for _her_.” Tears clogged Caroline’s throat. Darcy had never given Caroline a second glance romantically, but for Lizzie…

Fitz covered her hand with his own. “Lizzie did some pretty deep soul searching also,” he said. “She met Darcy half-way. They started out bringing out the worst in each other, but now they bring out the best.”

Caroline’s head drooped. The simple truth in Fitz’s words hurt almost as much as watching Darcy with Lizzie.

“It’s hard to see how little I matter to him now,” she choked out. She could only have said this to Fitz. Fitz was one of the least judgmental people she had ever met. She wasn’t sure how to articulate her fears. Everyone she most cared about seemed to be growing and leaving her behind. Darcy, Bing, Gigi—none of them were where Caroline had expected them to be.

“If you care about him and want him in your life, you’ll have to genuinely accept Lizzie in his life.” Fitz spoke carefully. Caroline understood his subtext. She would have to accept the new version of Darcy as well. “And if you are willing to give Lizzie a chance, you might just like her. She could become a good friend.”

Caroline shrugged but did not disagree. It had crossed her mind before that if not for Lizzie’s involvement with Darcy, there was a chance she would have liked Lizzie.

Fitz gently lifted her chin until her eyes met his. “It will get better.” He said reassuringly. “I promise.” She didn’t know if he meant that her friendship with Darcy would get better or she would stop caring so much. But for a moment, it didn’t matter. She believed him.

Someday, she promised herself, she would forget Darcy and his stupid eyes that watched her so indifferently and his hard body that still sent a shiver down her spine when she saw him. Someday, she would be able to talk to him without feeling a sense of loss. Someday.

**Author's Note:**

> This ending is one of the most unresolved of any of my fics. Caroline is an interesting character and I haven’t decided if she is going to really try to change or just play nice so Darcy and Lizzie will put up with her. She will definitely take one step back for every few steps forward.
> 
> A shout out to ouhusker7 who in a comment in [ The Other Sides](http://archiveofourown.org/works/883303/chapters/1717567), pointed out that Lizzie most likely did not follow football. I decided to make that Lizzie’s goading Fitz about the 49ers one of their inside jokes (one of many they share).


End file.
